


Recuperating

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter has been sick and is recuperating at home. It doesn´t help his mood





	Recuperating

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written or getyourwordsout during the January challenge - Word Bowling. My words were Fall, Craft, Remnant, Pineapple, Fallow, Azure, Blanket, Volcano, Hot, Access

‘Seriously Peter, you are really **hot** , this isn´t good, you developed a fever.’

‘I don´t have a fever, I can´t help it when El heats this place up like a **volcano** , just open a window or crank up the A/C.’

‘Stay on the couch Peter, I don´t want you **falling** over Satchmo or all the junk you just dropped next to the couch.’ Neal says without looking up from his sketchbook.

‘What are you **crafting**? Can I see?’

‘My creative energies have lain **fallow** since you got sick, so I thought I bring my sketchbook.’

‘I didn´t ask you for **access** to your vault, I just want to see what you are drawing.’

Neal sighs, a sick Peter is a cranky Peter, so he hands over the sketchbook, the open turned page shows an **azure** sea, it is clearly a view from a patio or terrace.

‘It is just a doodle, **remnants** of an island dream.’ Neal mutters while he takes the book back.

‘I am cold, what are you trying to do, turn this place into a freezer, hand me that **blanket** please, before I turn into a popsicle.’

Neal wordlessly drapes the blanket over Peter and hands him a bowl with **pineapple** flavored jell-o, hopefully El will be back soon.


End file.
